SpringBreak Cruise
by alexcat58
Summary: Serena is having a great day.To make it even better she wins 10 tickets to a cruise.Who should her tenth ticket go to? Darien&Serena.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Sailor Moon, or its characters. Please don't sue.R&R

Every day a bubbly blond would go to the Crown Arcade after school. She had golden silver hair and baby blue eyes that sparkled every time she would smile. She was really beautiful but she saw herself as ordinary. She would dress in her usual cloths .She had long silky legs and had a body of a full grown woman. Behind all of her beauty she hid a secret.

She would walk into the Crown Arcade say hi to Andrew and have a chocolate milkshake, but soon after would start fighting with a certain someone.

Today it was different she was just too much in a good mood for anyone to mess with her, especially her sworn enemy Darien Chiba.

She walked into the Arcade on a bright sunny day, too early from school to Andrews's dismay.

"Hey Serena, why so early?" he asked

"Oh well today I woke up early, and got to school early. So Mrs.Haruna decided that she shouldn't prolong this week's detention." she said with a bright smile on her face.

That's when she heard the door bell to the Crown Arcade jingle. She knew exactly who it was, but she didn't care. Today no one was going to ruin her day.

"Hey meatball-head why you here so early. What your teacher didn't want to see your face for another hour today?" he said with a smirk

She turned to him walked up to him and said

"No, I got to school early today" she said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

She now saw the shock on Darien's face, it was priceless. She turned to Andrew now.

"Andrew, I have to go to the temple see ya!" she said while turning her back and leaving. Her meatballs bouncing up and down as she walked.

"Hey Darien it looks like she won today." Andrew said while chuckling

"Don't worry about it, tomorrow is a new day." He said while looking at the coffee cup Andrew had brought him.

Serena walked up the steps of the temple while humming a song.Raye, Amy, Lita and Mina already knew it was Serena when they heard her humming to herself. Serena walked in and saw that they were all talking, eating chips and listening to music.

"Hey guys!" she said smiling

"Hey Sere!" they all answered

"Hey Sere are you going to stay for pizza?" asked Raye

"Yea sure." Serena said

The time had passed bye the pizza arrived and they were now doing there toenails. Serena was just watching she had already painted her toenails. Hers were pink, Rayes was painting her black, and Ami was painting hers red, Lita was painting hers baby blue. Mina decided just to put gloss on her toenails. Suddenly the radio got an interruption by a man announcing something.

"Next tenth caller will receive ten tickets to a Carnival Cruise Line getaway for one week on spring break." The man on the radio said with an enthusiastic voice.

Serena was already dialing the number to the radio station before he was even done talking. She heard him start talking about where it went to but she was just listening to see if she got connected. That's when she heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello." She said.  
"You are the lucky tenth caller. What is your name?" the person asked

She could hear herself on the radio.

"Se...Se...Serena Tsukino." She said while stuttering

"You will be directed to an assistant for your information." the person said.

The phone was now on hold and Serena began to get nervous. A woman came on to the phone and began asking her questions. Once that was cleared, they all decided who was going. It would be girls: Serena, Lita, Ami, Mina, Raye, and boys: Andrew, Chad, Greg, Yaten.The only problem was she had one more ticket.

"_Who to give it to?" Serena thought_

Hope you guys liked it. If review is left. I will update. So REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.

Thanks

3 Alex


	2. Chapter 2

First chapter had a mistake that I will fix later. Darien Chiba is not his name it's Darien Shields. Sorry got it mixed a little.Oh and by the way I don't own sailor moon or its characters. Even though I wish I could own them. Especially Darien but unfortunately I don't. So please don't sue. Thanks for the reviews and keep on.

Serena had left Raye's temple and decided to go home. She was so excited about winning the tickets to the cruise. She couldn't wait to tell her parents. All while thinking about the cruise she ended up at her doorstep. Serena walked in and saw there was no one home. She then looked to the counter. There was a paper on the counter with a twenty dollar bill next to it.

"Serena we went out to eat, since you didn't arrive on time. Here are twenty dollars in case if you are hungry." Said the note.

Serena sighed and thought since she had eaten at Rayes temple that she didn't really want to eat. So she decided to put the money in the piggy bank. She ran up the stairs entered the room put the money in her piggy bank. She looked towards her desk and saw that she had left her books when she had gotten home after school. So she decided to do some homework. It soon became late and her parents hadn't arrived she was tired so she went to sleep

"Ill tell them tomorrow." She thought.

"Beep…Beep…Beep...!" the alarm clock went off.

At that moment Serena came out of the bathroom all dressed in her uniform to go to school.

"I am coming already jeez." Serena said irritated by her clock.

She turned it off and went to her vanity to get her hair fixed.

At that moment there was a knock at the door and her mom entered.

"Serena honey its time to..."

"Yea mom I am up already." Serena said

"Honey are you sick, or are you sleep walking." her mom asked with concern.

"No mom I woke up early today that's all." Serena said with annoyance.

"Okay honey well breakfast is served."

Serena finished with her hair, got her books and went down stairs. She entered the kitchen and saw that Sam and her dad were already eating. Her brother practically choked on his cereal and her dad looked in astonishment.

"Serena, honey are you feeling okay? Its better if you stay home today" Her dad said with concern.

"Dad I am fine really, I just woke up early that's all." Serena said while rolling her eyes

"Oh yea I forgot to mention, I sortofwontenticketstoacruiseforspringbreakcanipleasego?" She said while running out the door.

Here parents just looked at each other and returned to what they were doing before.

"Shell never change." Her dad thought

Serena was now out of her house on her way to Jubban High. She new she was too early so she decided to take the long way and go through the park. While looking at the floor she bumped into something she looked up and saw it was Alan Granger long time friend of hers. She always thought he was kind of weird by the way he looked at her but she shrugged that off.

"Sorry Alan wasn't looking at where I was going." She said with embarrassment.

"Don't worry Sere; it's nice seeing you here. I never get to see you anymore." He said with sadness in his voice.

--------------------------------------Darien------------------------------------------------------

He was taking his morning jog when he saw a familiar blond headed talking to Alan Granger. Darien knew that Alan had a crush on Serena. So he decided to interupt.One day Alan would win over Serena's heart and Darien feared that. He jogged over to where they were.

"Hey Alan, hey meatball- head. What are you guys up to?" Darien said with a grin on his face.

"My name is Se-re-na, get that through your head you jerk!" Serena said with annoyance.

"Nothing much, just here talking before you_ interrupted_." Alan said and emphasized the word _interrupted._

Darien felt the victory. He had gotten them to stop talking since he arrived. But he new Serena was going to be late so he decided to end their little encounter even though it hurt him to be away from Serena.

"Hey meatball-head aren't you supposed to be in school its 7:30." He said with a grin

-------------------------------------Serena's--------------------------------------------------------

"Hey meatball-head aren't you supposed to be in school its 7:30." She heard Darien say

That's when she new that she had to go. So she made a run for it leaving a dumbfounded Alan and a grinning Darien. So many thoughts were running through her head.

"_What if I get detention even on spring break? What am I going to do?" she thought_

She was no in the school running through the hallway to get to class there where a couple of kids walking around some where looking for books in there lockers others where drinking from the water fountain and others where roaming the hallways for the hell of it. She was about to get to class when she bumped into something. It was firm yet soft.

She looked up only to be met with two curious indigo eyes. She stared at the man before her. He noticed and smiled.

"Why in such a hurry beautiful?" he said with a grin

She stood gawking at what the man before her had just said. She then realized that her mouth was agape. She collected herself and moved forward, only to be stopped by the man.

"_The nerve!" she thought_

He then moved and she went to open the door to her class. She entered and saw that Mrs.Haruna was not there. She was lucky. But she then turned back because she did not hear the door to the class close. She stood in shock as the man that she had encountered earlier stood with a smirk on his face. He then signaled her to sit. And she did.

"Okay class I am your substitute for the remainder of this week until spring break." He said with a smile

That's when everyone in class just burst out in cheers. Serena sat there not believing what she just heard. Not only was she was happy about no having Mrs.Haruna as a teacher but also that one of the hottest guy she has ever seen was going to be her substitute.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay guys I am really sorry for not updating sooner.I have a lot going on now.I will try to update more often.I am really sorry and I do appreciate your reviews.Thanks a lot to all of you.Hope you guys like this Chapter.I will try to have one up tomorrow.Thanks again.

Again I do not own Sailor Moon or its characters. Read and Review

"Ok classes settle down, there is no need to go jumping off the walls now." The substitute said.

As I looked out the window I couldn't help but notice that Mrs.Harunas car was in the parking lot.

"How odd" I murmured

"What was that Mrs.Tsukino?" the substitute said with a smile plastered on his face.

"Nothing I was just thinking out loud, Sorry." I said as scrunched up in my chair to avoid the staring and mocking of my peers.

"Ok now that we have that out of the way. You will address me as Mr. D" as he said this you could see a boy with brown hair and green eyes lift up his arm.

"Yes?" the teacher said with an annoyed look.

"What's your whole name?"

"That is not important you will address me as Mr.D and that is final" he said with anger in his voice.

Talk about bi-polar. I then turned from my seat to look at my peers with shock written all over their faces. As I turned back I saw the man wink at me.

"Ok Serena you have lost it you are seeing things that are clearly not there." I told myself.

As class went by it was soon time to leave and go to my next class. I really just wanted to get the hell out of the class! Soon the bell rang and as I collected my things to leave I heard the teacher clear his throat.

"Mrs.Tsukino can I please have a word with you."

"Great that's all I need to be stuck talking to a handsome teacher with a bad temper with no one around!" I thought to myself.

"Yea sure, what is it you need to speak with me about Mr.D?" I said with uneasiness clear in my voice.

"I couldn't help but notice your lack of comprehension in my class and was thinking if you wanted you could stay after school for I could review the material with you." he said

"Oh its okay I will have one of my friends help me out, don't worry about it. Thanks anyway." I said as I turned around.

"Yes I am out of here I thought with glee I was wrong!"

I felt a hand grab my shoulder a bit forceful as I turned I couldn't help but notice the anger in my substitutes eyes.

"What's wrong Mr.D?" I asked a bit panicked

I think he saw this because he soon let go of my shoulder.

"Oh sorry to scare you like that but Mrs.Haruna had asked me to pay attention to you because you needed help. Especially on your tests." He said in a mocking tone

"Well I guess I could use the help."

"Ok meet me here afterschool." He said

"Let's hope I can drag Raye along. I really don't want to be here alone with this guy. He has a bad vibe about him." I thought

"Raye please?"

"No Serena you're going to get distracted and I have to do things in the temple." Raye said with a hint of annoyance.

"But he gives me the creeps. Raye please, this is the last thing I swear!? I wined

"Raye he grabbed my shoulder really hard, I am scared he is a good-looking teacher with a bad temper." I hissed

"NO!' and that is final

Ok this is it, I am doomed. No sweat I will make up an excuse after ten minutes that my brothers home alone or something. Seriously how bad can it be?

As I walked through the hall way I could see the students dispersing from there classes running to get home. I soon reached Mrs.Harunas classroom. I peered in and saw Mr.D sitting on the chair rummaging through the desks drawers. What the hell can he be looking for? That's when I saw my chance to enter and interrupt him.

He suddenly stopped rummaging and looked at me with a forced smile.

"You're early?"

"Yea I have to hurry up, my brother is going to be home like in ten minutes so we have to make this as quick as possible." I said with a smile

I was expecting him to be okay with it but he didn't look so enthralled about it.

"Is that okay with you professor?"

"Yea, yea just sit in that desk and I will be with you shortly." He said while pointing at the desk.

--RAYE--

As I was walking home from school I couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving Serena at school with the new substitute. He gave me the creeps too. But I was tired of Serena getting whiny all the time. I was lost in thought when I suddenly bumped into something.

I looked up only to see Darien.

"Hey."

"Hey Raye, where you headed?"

"To my grandfathers temple he needs me to do some work for him." I said with a sigh

"Oh, so where is the meatball head? She got a detention again didn't she?" he said with a chuckle

"No Darien surprisingly enough she didn't. We have a substitute for Mrs.Haruna and he offered to help Serena out, tutor her a bit ya know?" I said matter of fact tone

"Ohh and who's this new tutor?" he asked interested

"I don't know he is young about your age. He is really good looking. Goes by the name of Mr.D. Serena didn't want to get tutored by him she was begging me to go with her because he gave her the creeps."

"Oh man!"

"What is it Raye, are you okay?"

"No, I was not paying attention to Serena when she was telling me about the sub. She said he had grabbed her by the shoulder really hard."

"Are you serious?" Darien said with anger in his voice.

"Yea, I have to go check on her." I said while turning around to go back to school

"I'll go with you." Darien said


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So I haven't updated in about six months I feel really horrible for not updating at a regular basis. I just can't help it. I am soo ADD.I can't finish anything. I begin to write a story and then I find a new project or a new story to do. My friend is currently writing a book and I am stuck on that too. I have so many things going on right now. I think I should just drop my stories, because seriously it's not fair to have people waiting around for a story. So hope you like this chapter it's not long I know but it's all I have right now.R&R tell me if it's worth it to continue. Thanks a bunch to I dont own Sailor Moon so dont sue!

------------------------------Serena's POV--------------------------------------

I began to wonder how long I had been sitting here for. I looked at the time and only two minutes had gone by. I began to think about that cruise it would be great a bunch of college students would be there. It couldn't get any better than that. Who would I give my last ticket to? Alan would have been my choice but he creped me out sometimes. And the girls already had their pair. All I needed now was to find someone suitable enough to sleep in the same room as me. I suddenly felt someone close to me and saw that I had drifted off once again and was now next to my substitute.

"Are you ready Serena?" I heard him ask

I just nodded my head and gave a slight smile. Like seriously would I ever be ready? No worries all I have to do is keep my distance. But his perfume smells so good. Serena get a hold of yourself your acting like a little schoolgirl.

"Serena since we are not going to get much done in the ten minutes, I was thinking that maybe we could get to know each other a bit more?"

"What do you mean get to know each other more?"

"Oh come on Serena, don't be so naïve." he said while smirking

"I really don't get it." I said trying to play it off.

"How old are you?"

"Uhh Sixteen."

"Well look we are off to a good start. Would you like to know my age?"

"I guess."

"I am twenty one. Now tell me Serena, do you have a boy friend?"

"Why do you want to know?" yea great comeback Serena.

"That's odd."

"Why is that odd?" what the hell is this guy talking about.

"Oh because I thought a beautiful girl like you would already be taken."

"Mr. D I think you are crossing the student/ teacher boundaries." I said with uneasiness in my voice.

"Serena let's be realistic ,I know you like me." He said with confidence

"What do you mean like you?" I said fearing the worst. What the hell was he thinking!

"Yea I mean come on you get nervous when I address you, you look at me longingly. Need I say more?"

"Mr. D, I think you have it all wrong you see the thing is…

"No Serena you have got it all wrong." He said while grabbing my wrists in a not so pleasing manner.

I began to squirm as he had me on the vice grip and he just smirked at this. He looked like a psycho.

"You see the thing is I had a little plan, and that little plan is not going to work if I don't have you by my side. I already noticed you saw car outside. My plan would not have worked if she was present you think about it I ask you to stay after class, you agree like the good student you are. And wala I am free to take you, without anyone noticing that your missing. Before I just thought capture Serena use her as bait, but come to think of it you are just so stunning that I could use you as my play thing." He said with a smile

Great Serena now look what you've gotten yourself into.

"What Princess you thought no one would figure it out!"

Oh this is really bad how the hell does he know I am the princess I haven't even told the girls yet. It was supposed to be a secret. I could feel my wrists begin to bruise. He began to push me against the wall. I began to squirm but nothing was working."Stop! Please I am begging you I am not the Princess you speak of." Suddenly his lips crushed mine. I began to cry, I am so incompetent .I am Sailor Moon and I can't even get him off me. I began to feel his tongue on my lips. I wouldn't budge, not now. I could feel the salt from my tears. He knew I wouldn't budge so he grabbed my wrist and proceeded to slam me against the wall.

"OWW!"

"That will teach you how to obey me." He then plunged his tongue in my mouth. I felt so violated. My first kiss was forced; I didn't want to be forced into anything else. I felt his right hand begin to loosen around my wrist. I thought this was it, he would stop or this would be my time to bail. But then I felt my shirt begin to get pulled on. He then threw me on the floor and began to roam his hands around my body. I was in shock I didn't know what to do. So I thought what would Raye do. I started to kick and scream.

"Shut up or I will make you!" Diamond said while striking me in the face. I could feel myself getting dizzy. I just hoped someone would hear me.

--------------------Darien POV----------------------------

We were running up the steps to the school."Please Serena just be alright".I thought. All the thoughts of Serena being in danger suddenly stopped when I heard a piercing scream coming from the left wing of school. It was undeniably Serena.

"Come on Darien, hurry!"

As we ran towards the class I couldn't help but think of the worst. My heart was beating a mile a minute. As we got to the door I saw him Diamond my sworn enemy on Serena harassing her. The rage began to build inside of me I pushed the door open and grabbed Diamond shirt and hauled him towards the wall. I went towards him and began to punch him. He still had a smirk on his face. I couldn't help the rage in me I began to punch him one after the other. "Darien stop please." That's all I needed to stop Serena's sweet angelic voice. I let Diamond fall to the floor unmercifully; I looked at the damage done and was surprised I didn't cause much just a broken nose and a lot of bruises. I then saw him get up and run towards the door to flee.

I couldn't bear to see Serena. I hadn't come early enough. I looked towards the girl of my dreams and my heart sat Serena on the floor sobbing on to Rayes shoulder. My heart just broke at the sight of her I heard Raye telling her she was sorry she had not listened to her earlier. All Serena did was cry. Raye began to lift Serena off the floor. I felt horrible I couldn't console her. I had been horrible to her. Suddenly I saw Serena turn towards me and hug me.

"Thank you Darien I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come!" she said sobbing

"Don't worry Sere it's alright that scumbag won't touch you ever again. I promise you that."

I suddenly felt Serena go limp in my arms.


End file.
